


Get What Ya Got And Go

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anger, Angst, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hell hath no fury like Nick Stokes!





	Get What Ya Got And Go

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

            “Who is he, Gil?”

 

“Nick, I don’t know what you’re talking about…..”

 

“Bull Shit!!!! You know exactly who he is. I can tell from the look on your face!”

 

“Nick, I swear…..”

 

“Gil, I’m warning you…..stop the fucking innocent act and fess up. He obviously knows who you are……."

 

           Nick had answered the phone earlier that afternoon to a strange man’s voice asking for Gil. He even called him Gil. Nick asked for the caller’s name and the man told him that his name was James Patterson. He asked that Gil be given the message that he was staying at the Golden Nugget, room 305, and asked that Gil please call him as soon as he could. When James asked who he was speaking with, Nick told him who he was. When James heard Nick say his name, he gasped and hung up on Nick. Nick immediately called the Golden Nugget and asked to be connected to room 305. When connected, the phone just rang and was never picked up. Needless to say, Nick was quite curious and well on his way to being really pissed when Gil got home.

 

            Nick decided after his and Gil’s heated exchange that he needed some air. He got in his truck and headed for the Golden Nugget so he could see what he was up against. When he arrived, Nick headed for room 305 and knocked on the  door. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this sure wasn’t it. Nick passed it off as having the wrong room. The young man stepped back in the room and shut the door. Nick headed back to his truck and sat there in shock. The guy who answered the door was nearly young enough to be Nick’s son, and the most eerie thing about the guy was that he was almost a carbon copy of Nick when Nick was young. He was more puzzled than ever when he headed home.

            While Nick was gone, Gil sat in the living room nursing a brandy. He knew he had to come clean with Nick, but was afraid to for fear of making a bad situation worse. Nick was already pissed, and Gil knew that what he had to tell Nick would just make it worse. Gil knew he had broken Nick’s trust, and he also knew that he had let Nick down in more ways than he could count. But knowing all of that didn’t stop him from thinking of James. The idea that James was waiting for him got him more excited than he’d been in a long time. It had been that way ever since they’d met at a lecture Gil had given. Gil had asked the young man out for drinks, phone numbers were exchanged, and it just grew from there. Gil had been really careful, and might have gotten away with it a little longer if James hadn’t called the house. Perhaps it was better that way. It would all be out in the open, and Gil would be free to be with James. Gil heard Nick’s truck in the drive and braced himself for what was to come.

            Nick came in, and Gil asked if they could talk. Nick agreed and sat down on the living room sofa…..

“I think it’s time I came clean with you, Nick…..”

“I’m listening…..”

“I do know who James Patterson is, and I was lying when I said I didn’t. I met him at a lecture I gave about 6 months ago, and we’ve been seeing each other when we can ever since.”

“I see….tell me something, Gil. Why is it that James is so damn young, and he could almost pass for my twin when I was that age? Not to mention the fact that he’s nearly young enough to be my son…..”

“You’ve seen him?”

“I just came from the Golden Nugget. Don’t worry, I didn’t talk to him. I just said I had the wrong room.”

 

            Gil dreaded this moment. He was hoping that Nick would never discover the plethora of secrets about James. He knew there was no way out but the truth…..

 

“James is 19. One of the main reasons I chose him was the fact that he looked a lot like what I imagined you looked like when you were young. That, coupled with the fact that he makes me feel so good. Also, you’ve gotten too old for my tastes, and you don’t satisfy me in bed anymore…..”

“You’ve got some nerve standing there spouting off that bullshit to me, Gil Grissom. Let me see if I’ve got this right…..you’ve taken up with someone nearly young enough to be your grandson because he “makes you feel good”, and that I’m too old for you anymore and don’t satisfy you in bed. Is that correct?”

“Yes, that pretty much sums it up.”

“Un-fucking-believable!!!”

“Nick…..”

“Not one more fucking word out of you, Gil. I mean it!”

“But Nick…..”

 

            Nick didn’t hear the last part because he was stomping up the stairs to the bedroom. Gil could hear him stomping around and was shocked to see two large suitcases come flying down the stairs closely followed by a very pissed off Nick…..

 

“What the hell are you doing, Nick?”

“What the hell does it look like I’m doing, Gil?”

“I don’t know…”

“Let me clue you in! You think James is so hot, and then you tell me I’m not, then get what ya got and go!”

 

END


End file.
